Karamatsu, el vampiro torpe
by Taty Hyuuga
Summary: Karamatsu es el señor de la obscuridad. Pese a serlo siempre que intenta conquistar a alguna damisela para chuparle la sangre algo le sale terriblemente mal. AU. Songfic. Clave de regristro en Save creative: 1902039844374


Hola mis amados lectores veo este video y me da tanta gracia, más ahora que he notado el parecido de este vampiro con mi Kara.

 **YYY —** Significa cambio de escenario o una división

O—O—O— Cambio de persona (Inner o POV)

` _Flash back`_

(Aclaraciones)

[Lo que habla una persona por teléfono u otro medio electrónico]

ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE

─diálogos

 _/Pensamientos/_

 _Es texto que está escrito en papel_

 **Discraimer:** Me base en la idea del video: "Yami No Ou- Kaito Shion"

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

 **Karamatsu, el vampiro torpe**

Karamatsu, sale riéndose altanero en la obscuridad, mostrando sus dientes

" _Ahora ¡arrodillaos!"_

Pero Totoko no está dispuesta a tolerar sus estupideces, así que lo mira con odio.

" _Lo siento"_

A pesar de que se cinco ante ella, lo ha golpeado dejándole dos enormes chichones en su cabeza y un par de lagrimones en sus ojos.

 _Hace mucho tiempo_

 _En un glorioso país_

 _Vivía el señor de la oscuridad._

 _El cual era un vampiro de cabello azul_

Karamatsu está en la noche, mirando desde su castillo la hermosa ciudad.

 _Para buscar una hermosa nuca blanca_

 _Vamos a bailar en la noche sin luna_

 _Tiene hambre de sangre roja y brillante_

 _¿Quién será su próxima víctima?_

El vampiro se ha despertado de su sueño reparador con bastante hambre. Sale de su ataúd para ponerse algo más decente que su pijama y salir.

 _Un día careciendo de Hierro_

 _Quiso cortejar a una hermosa dama_

 _Pero ocurrió que ella lo derribo._

 _Deprimido se retiró._

Una belleza conocida como Osoko se tomó a mal el piropo que le hizo, por lo que lo golpeo e incluso perdió uno de sus dientes.

" _Ah quiero sangre"_

Huyo llorando de vuelta a su casa.

 _Señor de la obscuridad, bailando_

 _Desea Sangre brillante y roja_

 _Pequeños murciélagos a su alrededor_

 _No lo ayudan para nada._

Como siempre, el pequeño Todomatsu y Osomatsu no lo han ayudado, siempre riéndose de él.

 _La mujer ideal para este ojos azules_

 _Es la princesa a la luz del día_

 _Se dice que tiene una sonrisa maravillosa_

 _Voy a conquistarla esta noche ¿ok?_

Sale animado a buscar a la hermosa princesa llamada Totoko, en un reino conocido por ser de pescadores.

 _Miraba la luna con tristeza_

 _Parecía un ser celestial._

 _Debe de estar llorando por nuestro amor prohibido_

 _Dios ¿Cuándo dejaras de ser tan cruel?_

Sale de ahí llorando amargamente porque su amor no puede ser, aunque ni siquiera habló con ella.

 _Se sentía mareado por la anemia_

 _Por lo que el plan de hoy se canceló._

 _A lo largo del camino vio el anuncio:_

" _Cuidado con el Pervertido"_

Un letrero con el rostro de un hombre de cabello azul, aunque con una expresión de idiota. Tal vez él pueda reconocer quien es…

" _Jaja que gracioso"_

O tal vez no.

 _Señor de la obscuridad, soñando_

 _Ahora sabe lo que es el amor_

 _A pesar de que su cabello era muy hermoso_

 _Eso no servía de nada en la obscuridad._

Se pasó el resto de la noche soñando con ella, al grado de que casi lo mata el amanecer.

 _Esta noche voy a por ella_

 _No es necesario un gran equipo_

 _Él puede transformar la niebla y volar_

 _Un vampiro nunca caerá_.

Tuvo que pasar mil obstáculos pero habrán valido la pena si todo el esfuerzo es recompensado con ella.

 _En su cama detrás de la cortina_

 _Ella dormía maravillosamente_

" _Princesa, he venido por ti"_

" _Ahora déjame ver tu cara más de cerca."_

La dulce Totoko esta bellamente dormida en sus aposentos, soñando probablemente con él, es lógico que es una _Karamatsu girl_.

 _Cuando ella abrió los ojos_

 _Él sintió que el miedo lo invadía_

 _Recordando viejos sucesos_

 _¿Ocurriría lo mismo de la otra vez?_

Cuando de repente ella de despertó lentamente, nervioso se alejó un poco, pero ella se acercó estirando sus manos para tocarle el rostro…

" _Tú, pervertido"_

Sin previo aviso ella puso la expresión más malévola del mundo cuando le apretó el cuello.

 _Señor de la obscuridad, cayó duramente_

 _Frente a un alarmante KO_

 _Y sin oportunidad de protestar_

 _Ya no tiene oportunidad de escapar_

Además de la paliza de su vida, ella lo dejo amarrado mientras llamaba a la policía.

 _Hace mucho tiempo_

 _En un glorioso país_

 _Vivía el señor de la oscuridad._

 _Quien solía ser el señor de la obscuridad_

Ahí estaba Karamatsu, caminando hacia su juicio; protegido por guardias de la gente y los reporteros.

 _Condenado a tres años en la cárcel_

 _Con pan como su único alimento_

 _Los ojos azules del señor de la oscuridad_

 _Se encontraron trabajando en una noche solitaria_

Tras el juicio, ser atacado con el pan duro que le dan de comer, finalmente le dieron algo de ropas más decentes que esa cosa a rayas (cero _cool)_ solo para trabajar en la cocina.

 _El tiempo pasó y fue adelgazando_

 _Luego, en la cárcel, cayó enfermo_

 _Con un gran esfuerzo movió sus labios_

 _Y logro así murmurar:_

" _Ah quiero sangre"_

Muerto de hambre el pobre adelgazo al grado de que sus huesos se le pagaban a la piel. Sentado en su celda se convirtió en piedra.

 _Señor de la obscuridad, cayó solitario_

 _Se derrumbó gota a gota blanca_

 _En el triste olvido de la cárcel_

 _Olvido que podía transformar la niebla._

Aparte de morir ridículamente, el pobre murió virgen, no se podía esperar menos del vampiro Karamatsu.

 **YYY**

Ojala les haya gustado, Fue tan cruel y lindo jaja esto es con súper retraso por el día de muertos y Halloween.

Como siempre gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un review y nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!


End file.
